1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for cloud security services.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cloud security services are computer security solutions that are hosted in the cloud. Cloud security services are appealing because they remove the need for customers to maintain their own hardware and software for providing computer security and archiving security event data. Capital costs as well as ongoing management for computer security infrastructure can be very expensive for some organizations, particularly those with many small branch offices that either need to purchase and manage a lot of redundant hardware or backhaul data to the central office, thereby introducing significant additional network latency.
Although cloud security services provide many benefits, the need to redirect network traffic to the cloud increases network latency and also routing complexity.